Alvin and the Chipmunks: Squeakquel
by Amie Louise
Summary: my own version of the Squeakquel... yeah, that's really all i can say lol, better story, rubbish sumary... even though there isn't really a summary... just read it okay lol. R&R hope you like it xxx
1. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor

**I'M BACK! Sorry it's so tempting, wow I've done a lot of writing today lol, anyway, here's another story, and it's basically my own version of the Squeakquel, hope you like it, remember to review xxx **

It was summer, which meant it was hotter than ever, and somewhere deep in the forest was a tree, and in this tree were three girl chipmunks, and their names were Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. It was a very early morning in Australia, and Jeanette was the first one up, she was a very tall and skinny chipmunk, and she had violet coloured eyes and light brown fur. Jeanette's eyes fluttered open, and she took a deep long yawn and stretched her arms above her head, she quickly scratched her ear, before sighing. Jeanette then slowly stood up and stretched some more before she looked at her two sleeping sisters and smiled, their names were Brittany and Eleanor. Brittany was a bit shorter than Jeanette, and was slim, and very pretty, she had ice blue eyes and lovely auburn fur that glowed in the sun set, Brittany was also the oldest out of the three triplets'. Eleanor was the shortest and youngest, she was pretty, had light green eyes and bright blonde fur, she was chubby and probably the cutest. Jeanette flopped down to her sister and leant over towards Brittany.

"Brittany... time to wake up" Jeanette whispered, suddenly Brittany's eyes shot open, startling Jeanette, making her jump back a bit. Brittany rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Jeanette, you know better than to wake me like that" she said sternly, Jeanette looked down and started twiddling her fingers.

"s-sorry" she replied softly, Brittany smiled and stood up hugging her sister.

"It's fine Jean... I'm just saying... it will be a better morning for everyone if I'm woken up nicely" she said smiling, Jeanette immediately cheered up and smiled ear to ear. Before any more could be said they both heard a small mumble coming from Eleanor, who was stirring out of her sleep.

"What's with all the noise?" Eleanor asked, while taking a big yawn. Jeanette then walked up to Eleanor, helping her to her feet.

"Sorry Elli" Jeanette apologised; Eleanor smiled, and hugged her sister, before Brittany then walked over.

"So what's for breakfast?" Eleanor added cheerfully, hearing that Brittany's ears lowered in disappointment and sat alone in the little corner of the tree, but the other's didn't notice.

"well erm... nuts" Jeanette said, her smile started to disappear a bit, Eleanor's smile still stayed big even though she didn't like that news either.

"Erm... anything else?" she replied; now it was that Jeanette's smile completely went.

"Well... berries" she said softly, now Eleanor's smile did go and she took a deep depressing sigh. Eleanor then saw Brittany, in the corner of her eye and got concerned.

"B-Brittany?" Eleanor asked, after hearing that, Jeanette turned around and saw her sister, they both walked up to her and sat beside her, it was silent.

"Jean..." Brittany started, Jeanette's attention was then on her sister, and she looked at her with wide, pleading eyes.

"Since mum and dad died..." Brittany said, Jeanette then frowned, she knew exactly where Brittany was going with this, still she decided to play along.

"Have you ever felt... lonely... do you still like it here?" Brittany asked, Jeanette didn't want to answer, speaking of her parents made tears fall down her fury cheeks. Brittany then turned to Eleanor.

"What about you Elli?" Brittany asked, still Brittany got no reply, it went dead silent and then Brittany stood up with confidence.

"Because I do... and I hate it here, we don't have hardly any fun anymore... we always have to work so hard and all we get is nuts and berries, day in and day out... I think we all need a new start" Brittany announced, suddenly this got Jeanette's and Eleanor's attention.

"w-what do you mean Britt?" Jeanette asked, Brittany sighed and paced just in front of her sisters.

"I mean... we go out into the city" Brittany replied with big adventurous, wide eyes. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other unsure.

"But Brittany, that could be dangerous... I don't think it's a good idea" Jeanette said in protest, Brittany faced her sister and gave her some puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Britt, but that isn't going to work anymore, who knows what could happen" Jeanette replied Brittany's puppy dog face then turned into a glare.

"Well, I can choose what's best for us, I'm the oldest" Brittany stated, Jeanette shook her head and stood up, walking towards Brittany.

"I'm taller" she replied, Brittany then screwed her face up in frustration, when Jeanette giggled a bit, when Brittany's face went back to normal. Brittany walked up to Eleanor and puller her away, to a branch on top of the one they were on; Brittany looked down at Jeanette with a devilish smile.

"Oh come you guys, that's not funny, you know I can't see far away" Jeanette moaned.

"Will you let us go?" Brittany asked, Jeanette stopped walking around with her hands out in front of her and sighed.

"No Britt" she replied.

"Jean... I actually think it's a good idea" Eleanor added, Jeanette's jaw then dropped.

"You too Elli?" Jeanette said, Jeanette then sighed and sat down where she was. Brittany looked at each other and sighed.

"Ugh... this is harder than I thought" Brittany said to Eleanor, Eleanor frowned and then her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I got it... follow my lead" Eleanor whispered, Brittany raised an eye brow, when Eleanor made the noise of an eagle; it was then that Brittany caught on. Jeanette then looked really scared and quickly got up, Brittany then screamed.

"Aaahhhhh, AN EAGLE!" She bellowed, Eleanor continued to make more noises, which scared Jeanette more.

"GUYS HELP, I CAN'T SEE!" Jeanette screamed. Brittany and Eleanor giggled silently and looked back at their panicking sister.

"Will you let us leave then?" Brittany asked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Jeanette screamed, by now Brittany was getting more and more annoyed.

"You'll be away from that eagle" Brittany taunted, by now Jeanette didn't know what to think.

"Ha, nice try" she replied, suddenly Eleanor made the noise louder.

"AAAAHHHHH, IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Brittany screamed, Jeanette panicked and was running around helplessly.

"OKAY OKAY FINE... JUST HELP!" Jeanette gave in, Brittany and Eleanor high fived each other and hopped back down to Jeanette, once Jeanette saw her sisters she sighed in relief, and then started pulling them.

"COME ON WE NEED SHELTER!" Jeanette screamed, both Brittany and Eleanor just laughed and pulled her back.

"Relax, Jeanette it was just Eleanor" Brittany said, Jeanette then looked at Eleanor and she made the noise of the eagle again. Jeanette's scared face then turned into a glare and she pushed both of her sisters back a bit.

"That was probably the most fun we've had in ages" Eleanor said

"Okay, so are we ready to go?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Brittany, we're not leaving" Jeanette protested, Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes, while stepping closer to her sister holding her hands tightly.

"Jean... think about it, a whole new life... a chance to start over, no more nuts and berries, no eagles and no pressure" Brittany encouraged, suddenly small tears started falling down Jeanette's cheeks.

"I know... it's just... we've been here so long and..." she replied before bursting into tears on Brittany's shoulder, Brittany tried to calm her down and was rubbing her back.

"I know... it's fine that you feel this way but... we need to do something with our lives and this may change them forever" Brittany replied, just then Jeanette pulled away and sat cross legged.

"I'm not going, you and Elli can go" Jeanette said, Brittany's jaw dropped in shock and Eleanor came scurrying over.

"Jean... we can't go without you" Eleanor said all teary, just then Brittany realised... Jeanette would never do that, so Brittany just started to pull Eleanor away.

"Well then Jean... I guess this is good bye" Brittany said, Jeanette was quite shocked by this and was starting to get teary again.

"Britt... we're not actually leaving are we?" Eleanor whispered, Brittany just shook her head and before they knew it, they were climbing down to the bottom of the tree. Once they got to the bottom they made a huge sigh.

"Well, I guess we should start going" Eleanor said sadly, starting to walk away, Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled Eleanor back, Eleanor looked confused.

"Look... just do what I say and hold your arms out" Brittany ordered, without hesitation, Eleanor did as she was told and was still confused.

"And in3...2...1..." Brittany said, suddenly they heard a scream; Eleanor looked around confused, when she then found Jeanette in her arms.

"I see you're joining us" Brittany said smiling; Jeanette glared at Brittany and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's start going" Jeanette said, Eleanor then hugged Jeanette.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us" she said, with small tears coming from her eyes, it was then that Jeanette calmed down and smiled at her sister, ruffling her fur. Jeanette then looked at Brittany by the side of her, who was in the exact same state as Eleanor, Jeanette smiled and Brittany then joined the hug. After about a minute they all broke apart and started walking out into the forest. Their adventure was about to start.

...

"My legs hurt" Jeanette moaned.

"I'm hungry" Eleanor added.

"Me too Elli, but we trusted Miss don't worry I know where we're going, over there" Jeanette replied pointing to Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to face her sisters.

"Okay fine, we're lost... I admit it... my fault, now would you please stop pestering me?" Brittany asked, Jeanette looked down guiltily while Eleanor just stared with teary eyes. Brittany ignored it and carried on walking, when they heard an eagle call.

"Ha-ha funny guys... Eleanor that's getting old" Brittany moaned, suddenly Eleanor and Jeanette froze in their tracks.

"t-t-that w-w-wasn't m-m-me" Eleanor stuttered in fear, after hearing that Brittany also froze and looked up at the sky, only to see an eagle flying straight for them.

"RUN!" Brittany bellowed, as soon as they all heard that they all started sprinting. They ran over rocks, burrows and more before Brittany finally found a good hiding spot inside a mouldy log, she felt the side of the log and cringed.

"eew, this is disgusting" she said, wiping her hand over her auburn fur, suddenly she heard and rustling noise outside, and Brittany quickly covered her mouth, but the noise kept getting louder and louder, and by now she could feel her own heart beat, just then she saw a face come from around the log. Brittany sighed in relief when she saw it was Eleanor.

"Elli, you scared the life out of me" Brittany hissed loudly. Eleanor then scurried inside the log and Eleanor and Brittany sat down panting, when they realised something.

"E-Elli... where's Jeanette?" Brittany asked, just then Eleanor got concerned, and looked at Brittany with scared eyes.

"i-i d-don't know" she replied. Then they both heard an awful, high pitched, ear piercing scream, they covered their ears and Brittany then looked through a hole in the log and saw Jeanette lying hopelessly on the floor with the eagle standing above her, Brittany gasped and faced Eleanor again.

"Stay here Elli" Brittany ordered, Eleanor obeyed and nodded as always when Brittany then left the log. The eagle raised its claw and pierced the skin on Jeanette's arm making her scream in pain again.

"HEY!" Brittany screamed, the eagle turned around and saw Brittany holding a rock in her hand. Brittany through the rock and it hit the eagle's wing making it screech. The eagle then started running after Brittany who legged it into the forest. Eleanor then scurried out of the log and ran to Jeanette's side.

"Jeanette... are you okay?" Eleanor asked, all Jeanette could do was cry, Eleanor looked at Jeanette's arm and gagged, it really did look awful.

"Where's Brittany?" Jeanette managed to say. Eleanor the bent down and helped Jeanette get up with her good arm.

"She led the eagle into the forest... I hope she's okay" Eleanor replied looking into the forest. Just then they heard a scream and Brittany landed right in the middle of Jeanette and Eleanor.

"YOU SEE... YOU MESS WITH ME OR MY SISTERS AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Brittany called up to the eagle. Jeanette and Eleanor looked in the sky and saw the eagle flying with a broken wing. Jeanette and Eleanor started to giggle when Brittany then collapsed onto the floor, now that they looked, Brittany was even worse than Jeanette; she had cuts all over her.

"Britt, are you okay?" Eleanor asked, Brittany hurt so badly she could just burst out into tears if she wanted, but she had to prove that she could be brave, they never ever saw her cry. Brittany then stood up shakily and looked at her sisters.

"Thanks Britt, you saved my life" Jeanette said hugging her sister, though it hurt Brittany accepted the hug.

"Are you okay, to keep going?" Eleanor asked, Brittany forced a smile and nodded. They all started walking when Brittany then fell again and started holding her leg.

"I think my legs broken" Brittany said.

"We really need to find some help" Eleanor said. Just then Jeanette helped Brittany up and let her balance on her when Eleanor stood up and took Brittany's other arm. They limped behind a tree when they heard noises; they all listened carefully and pulled back a few leaves only to find the city.

"Wow" Eleanor said in awe. Jeanette's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe we actually made it" Jeanette said.

"So... what are we waiting for, let's go" Brittany announced. So off they went. And this is where it all starts...

...

They were walking around the city of Australia in hope to find some help, when it seemed that help had found them. They were walking past this alley way when they saw two girls, and a lot of men in black balaclavas and uniforms. The men had one of the girls cornered, and when Brittany saw this she quickly stopped the others who too became interested.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" A man shouted, the other girl kept trying to swing at them but they just kept pushing her away, until they got tired of her and grabbed her.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" The girl screamed, the men just kept on laughing. Brittany's jaw dropped when she saw this.

"Guys, we have to help them" Brittany said.

"I know, but, we're too small, and weak" Jeanette replied, Eleanor then nodded in agreement, and Brittany thought hard on what to do.

"Well why don't we do what we do best" Brittany said with a devilish smile, Eleanor smiled, while a worried look came across on Jeanette's face.

"I don't know Britt, it's too dangerous" she said, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up Jeanette, have some fun in life" Brittany replied.

"Well so far "having fun" has gotten us like this" Jeanette replied sternly, gesturing to the state Brittany was in.

"Okay fine but... look at them... if that was you, wouldn't you appreciate it if someone helped you?" Brittany asked, Jeanette thought for a while and sighed.

"Fine..." she gave in, Brittany smiled and they all quietly limped up the alley way, no one even realised they were there. Brittany chose one man while Jeanette and Eleanor chose another, Brittany nodded and they all crawled up a trouser leg and started scratching and clawing as hard as they could. Both the men were screaming and all the girls could do was laugh. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor came out of the trouser legs when they all ran away screaming.

"High five girls I knew we could do it" Brittany said, they all high fived and they all started laughing.

"That was actually pretty fun" Jeanette said, Brittany smiled.

"What did I tell you?" Brittany said giving a sarcastic look, Jeanette smiled and Eleanor and Jeanette helped Brittany to stand again, when they saw the two girls staring at them.

"Wow, I thought there was only three" a girl said.

"Me too, do you think they know each other?" the other asked. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were giving each other confused looks.

"Maybe" the girl replied, they both knelt down to the girl's level then.

"t-thanks, w-who are you?" a girl asked.

"Well, my name's Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor" Brittany replied gesturing to her sisters, Jeanette gave a shy wave.

"Hi!" Eleanor greeted cheerfully, the two girls then waved back.

"And what are your names?" Brittany asked.

"well... I'm Lily and this is my best friend Louise... we were just coming home and those guys surrounded us... if you hadn't come along and scared them, I don't know what we would've done" lily replied, the three chipettes smiled at the girls.

"Are you hurt?" Louise asked, realising the state they were in, scratches, broken leg and really dirty.

"Well... yes, we had a bit of a bumpy ride getting here" Brittany replied.

"Do you have a place to sleep?" lily asked, all the chipettes shook their heads sadly and seeing this, lily felt broken hearted.

"Well, you can stay with me" she offered, the three girls smiled and shook their heads with excitement.

"Louise, do you wanna sleep round, my parent's won't mind?" lily asked.

"Yeah, sure okay..." Louise replied, lily smiled and carefully picked up the chipettes putting them into her bag.

...

Lily had finally got back to her house and opened the door to be greeted by her parents.

"Hello sweetie... hi Louise, I'm guessing you'll be staying with us tonight?" lily's mum asked, Louise nodded excited and they both ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Lily got the first aid kit out, while Louise got the chipettes out and carefully placed them on the sink, lily smiled.

"Wasn't too much of a bumpy ride was it?" lily asked, they all shook their heads and lily smiled.

"You three are so cute" Louise said.

"Thanks" Brittany said flicking her hair. Lily and Louise both stared at the chipettes carefully.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked.

"Thinking, of your new makeovers" Louise replied, they all gasped.

"I've always wanted one of them" Brittany said with wide eyes. Just then Louise opened a cabinet with some small rubber bands in.

"Okay Louise, you do their hair and I'll do all the first aid" lily said, Louise nodded, understanding, and lily cupped Brittany into her her and placed her next to the kit. Lily grabbed a bandage and some small safety scissors, and cut a small end of the bandage off, then wrapping it around Brittany's leg, securing it with a safety pin.

"Wow, thanks, it's feels a lot better now" Brittany said with a smile, just then they got interrupted.

"Hey, what do you think... doesn't Eleanor look cute?" Louise asked, lily made the most girlish face ever once she saw Eleanor's bunches.

"Aww, that's so cute" lily cooed, Louise smiled and looked at her master piece, very proudly. Jeanette then walked over to lily and she was having a bandage put around her arm for support, while Louise put Brittany's hair into a pony tail, and once Jeanette was done, Louise put her hair into a messy bun, and they all looked so adorable. The two girls washed the chipettes until they were squeaky clean again, and then carried them into lily's bedroom. Immediately, the chipettes saw the poster of the chipmunks, the girls noticed and smiled.

"Do you know them?" lily asked, they didn't say a word and just stared at the poster in awe.

"w-who are they?" Eleanor asked, lily and Louise gasped.

"Did you really just ask that?" lily asked, the chipettes looked surprised at this.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it like that it's just... how can you not know them?" lily added, all of the chipettes shrugged.

"You didn't answer the question" Jeanette replied.

"Yeah, who are they?" Brittany added, both Louise and lily smiled.

"They're Alvin and the Chipmunks" Louise replied.

**That's chapter one, hope you liked it, please review, I know it's not that good but it will get better, I promise xxx**


	2. The Chipettes are born

**Hi again... thanks to the 3 people who reviewed, I really appreciate it... I'm really bored of all these small author notes at the beginning, so if you've reviewed then I'm going to reply on my author notes **

**Unbreakableinfinity – I'm glad you liked how i introduced the Chipettes and the new characters Lily and Louise, and don't worry there will be some more of Lily and Louise in this chapter and maybe some more to come **

**iloveSIMONETTE**** – Yes, I can guarantee that the Chipettes and the Chipmunks will be meeting very shortly: P**

**VampireBrittany**** – glad you liked the beginning, and that you enjoy the story so far.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**And now without further ado we go onto chapter 2 of my Squeakquel, hope you like it, don't forget to review xxx**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor both stared up at Louise and Lily blankly, why was it they had never heard of them?

"Erm... who and the what now?" Brittany asked, both Louise and Lily looked at each other in shock and giggled.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks" Lily replied, it was then that Louise got up and walked to the CD player and started playing Alvin and the Chipmunks. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor froze for a while to listen when they concluded...

"Wow" Eleanor said.

"T-they're amazing" Jeanette added.

"I've never heard anything like it... girls... they're just like us" Brittany said, turning round to her grinning sisters.

"Could we see their pictures again?" Jeanette asked nicely, Lily then showed them the front cover of the CD and all of their faces went big, their eyes grew and they all took a big dramatic sigh.

"What are their names?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, the one in the middle with the red hoodie, and yellow A is Alvin, and he's the lead singer" Louise replied, Alvin... Brittany thought in her head, instantly she had a huge crush on him, he was so cute, his honey coloured eyes were too much for Brittany to handle.

"The one on the right in the green hoodie, you know... the small, cute and chubby one is Theodore" Lily added giggling a bit. Eleanor, automatically liked Theodore, he was just like her, and had the sweetest voice ever; it was easy to see that he was the youngest... just like she was.

"And the one on the left, wearing the blue hoodie and the glasses is called Simon" Lily continued, pointing to Simon, who got Jeanette's attention straight away.

"Erm sorry... what are glasses?" Jeanette asked, Lily and Louise were quite worried now, these chipmunks knew nothing about the world and they had to help them, before something bad could happen to them, and they didn't want that.

"Well, glasses... help you see if you have bad eye sight" Louise replied.

"Hey Jeanette... you could do with something like that" Eleanor pointed out.

"Really... Jeanette can't you see very well?" Lily asked, and then Louise stepped forward to Jeanette.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Louise asked, placing her hand right in front of Jeanette's nose, Jeanette had to step back a bit due to the interruption of her personal space.

"Well I can see 3, but it's far away things I can't see" Jeanette stated, Lily nodded in understanding and then crawled to the other side of the room, everyone giggled a bit at this.

"Something wrong with your legs?" Louise sarcastically asked.

"I can't be bothered to stand up" Lily joked. Louise rolled her eyes at her lazy friend and then back to Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Okay, _now_ how many can you see?" Louise asked, once she held up some of her fingers.

"Erm... I...ur" Jeanette stuttered while squinting her eyes, to try and see. After this, Lily got up and walked to her bedside draw, and started searching around inside it, everyone gave her odd looks when lily then pulled out a long necklace with a small pair of purple glasses on the end of it. Lily broke the chain and carefully put the glasses in her hand, when she then shut the draw and walked back over to the others, kneeling down to their level.

"Try these" Lily ordered, handing the glasses to Jeanette. Jeanette then looked at the glasses and placed them on her head... they were a perfect fit; Lily smiled and nodded proudly at her idea. It was then Louise who walked to the other side of the room and held up some fingers.

"Okay, now how many do you see?" Lily asked, Jeanette looked carefully and was surprised to know that for once she didn't have to squint to see anything... in fact, better yet... she _could_ see.

"7" Jeanette replied, Lily, Louise, Brittany and Eleanor then smiled and they all high fived each other.

"Oh thank you so much... I can see... I can actually see" Jeanette cheered; Brittany and Eleanor then ran to Jeanette and hugged her.

"They're really pretty Jeanette" Eleanor complimented, Brittany then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they really suit you" Brittany added, Jeanette could only smile, she never realised that being able to see clearly felt so great. Louise then walked back over and sat cross legged next to Lily.

"I could see you three making a little chipmunk band like them... can you sing?" Lily asked. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor then looked at each other and shrugged.

"We err... we don't really know" Brittany replied, it was then that Eleanor steeped forward and joined Brittany.

"Yeah... we've never really tried" Eleanor added. Louise then smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect... you can try now... what songs do you know?" Louise asked Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor then shrugged again, when Louise frowned.

"Well that's no use is it?" Louise asked sarcastically, they were all a little hurt by this but then Lily hit Louise on the arm and glared at her.

"Not helping Louise" Lily stated, Louise then also shrugged, when Lily rolled her eyes and laid on the floor facing Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Girls, just sing from the heart... sing how you feel, and show it" Lily said. They thought for a while when Eleanor stood on the right of Brittany and Jeanette stood on the left, when they did their best to sing as well as the Chipmunks could.

**Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon  
>So sweet,<br>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down (go ahead let your hair down)<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,(dreams)  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<strong>

They all then finished in perfect harmony, when Lily and Louise applauded them.

"Wow, girls that... that was amazing... are you sure you've never sang before?" Lily asked, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all nodded and hugged each other.

"That, felt amazing" Eleanor said, Jeanette then nodded her head in agreement.

"Girls... we... sound... amazing!" Brittany gasped between breaths; Lily and Louise giggled and rustled all of their fur.

"I think we should make a girl group" Brittany declared, Jeanette then stood forward and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"For once Brittany... I actually agree with you" Jeanette said smiling ear to ear, now it was Eleanor's time to step forward.

"And then maybe we could meet the Chipmunks" Eleanor said with hopeful wide eyes. Everyone giggled and knew that that was what they wanted to do.

"well then, if you're going to be a girl group then you're going to need clothes" Louise announced, then all the girls looked at each other in disbelief.

"Right this way my little Chipettes" Lily said gesturing to her bed.

"Chip what?" Brittany asked, Lily then looked down at them again.

"Chipettes" Lily replied smiling. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor then hopped up onto Lily's bed.

"Hey... that would be a good group name, don't you think?" Jeanette stated. It went silent for a while when they then all looked up at each other and smiled.

"Then it's settled... the Chipettes are born" Brittany declared, they then all started screaming with enjoyment and hugged each other.

"Aww, that's cute... hey Lily, they're band name is called the Chipettes" Louise announced. Lily turned around and smiled at them.

"Wow, thanks guys, that means a lot" Lily thanked, the Chipettes then smiled at Lily, when she brought over a huge crate from her draw and placed it next to the Chipettes. They all looked inside and saw a load of small clothes and they all oddly looked at Lily.

"I was an obsessed Barbie fan... what can I say?" Lily asked shrugging; the Chipettes and Louise smiled and giggled a bit.

"Well first they need a look, I think they should wear the same thing and each have a unique colour" Louise stated.

"Dibbs pink" Brittany called, while raising her hand, Lily smiled and searched through the draw when she found 3 white vest tops. The Chipettes put the vest tops on and smiled when satisfied with the size and then Lily pulled out a pink cardigan and matching skirt. Brittany quickly slipped the clothes on, and she looked amazing, but then Lily only had two more colours, so she pulled out a purple cardigan with a matching skirt and a light green cardigan with matching skirt. Jeanette chose purple and Eleanor chose light green and they all now were wearing clothes.

"You look stunning girls" Lily complimented.

"You really do look like a band now" Louise added smiling. The Chipettes looked at each other and were proud, now all they needed was a manager.

"So... now what?" Eleanor asked, Lily and Louise looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Well, I would suggest that you all go to LA, where the Chipmunks are and find a manager there, because I don't think you'll find any one good here in Australia" Louise said, looking down sadly.

"Yeah... but just whatever you do don't go for the Chipmunks old manager, he's cruel and put Alvin and his brothers in cages after over working them" Lily added, the Chipettes eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, that's terrible" Jeanette replied.

"What's his name?" Eleanor asked Lily and Louise then gave each other blank looks.

"I think it was something like... Ian Clock?" Louise guessed, Lily then nodded.

"Yeah... something like that" Lily added, the Chipettes nodded and took every piece of this information in.

"So... how are we going to get to LA?" Brittany asked.

"Well, we could send a package there, with you three in it?" Lily suggested, they all thought about it for a while when they agreed.

"Okay, so it's settled" Louise announced. Just then they heard an ear piercing scream come from down stairs, and they all winced and covered their ears.

"What was that?" Eleanor asked.

"Just my mum, but I'm sure everything's fine, she probably just broke a nail or something" Lily replied in confidence.

"Really?" Jeanette asked, not really believing that a middle aged woman would scream so loudly because she broke a nail. Lily just nodded and forgot about it until they all heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"Oh no she's coming up, quick girls hide under here and don't make any noises at all" Lily warned, they quickly did as told but were also very confused. Suddenly Lily's mum came into the room.

"Girls, I just saw a rat" her mum announced, they both screwed their faces up and waited for Lily's mum to continue.

"And then I found another 5 more in the broom cupboard, so I'm calling an exterminator tomorrow" she added, both Lily's and Louise's faces dropped.

"EXTERMINATOR!" They bellowed. As the Chipettes were hearing this they didn't know what to think.

"Yes... is that a problem?" her mum asked making a suspicious look. Under the blanket, Eleanor got a small tickle in her nose and was about to sneeze, Brittany and Jeanette panicked when they saw this and quickly placed their hands on her face and waited for the tickly feeling to go away, they pulled their hands away, but straight after Eleanor let out a small, high pitched sneeze. Lily's mum looked confused, as that didn't sound like either of the girls.

"Erm... excuse me" Louise stalled, Lily's mum glared at them and left whilst closing the door.

"Go to sleep soon" she ordered. They all sighed once she had gone and Louise let the Chipettes out.

"Sorry, my mum has a strict no pets rule" Lily explained, the Chipettes nodded in understanding.

"we're going to have to send them quicker than we thought, or the exterminator might get them" Louise said with worry in her voice, Lily nodded sadly and pulled out a package from under her bed that said FEDX on the front in big bold letters.

"you're right, I'll send you to my Aunts address, she lives in LA, but as soon as you get there you need to get out" Lily instructed. The Chipettes were about to get into the package when...

"Wait... just one quick group shot" Louise interrupted; Lily smiled and then set up her old fashioned camera. Lily set the camera on a stand and pressed a button when she ran to the others and posed for a picture. The flash went off and Lily grabbed the picture as it fell out of the camera and onto the floor. Lily grabbed a pen and then wrote her phone number on the back of the photo and folded it up, and gave it to Brittany.

"Remember to call okay?" Lily asked, tears started filling her eyes now and they all joined together for a group hug.

"We wish you the best, and can't wait to see you famous someday" Louise added, by now everyone had small tears running down their faces.

"We're really going to miss you" Eleanor said.

"Yeah... thanks for... well... everything" Brittany added.

"We couldn't have done any of this without you" Jeanette replied with a huge smile on her face.

"No... No you couldn't" Louise smartly said, everyone giggled.

"And thanks for saving us" Lily added. The Chipettes smiled.

"Any time" Brittany replied, they all joined for one more hug before they hopped into the package and Lily closed it up.

"Just try to fall asleep... and you'll be there in no time, and remember to get out when you're in LA" Louise reminded.

"We won't forget" Jeanette replied from inside the package. Lily and Louise looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's do this" Lily said, Louise smiled and they left the bedroom to post the package.

**And that's chapter 2, remember to review and I'll see you soonxxx **


	3. Almost there and, all falls to pieces

**Hi again... thanks for the extra 2 reviews... I know I've been away for a while but i had to finish my other story A Life of Lies? And now I have, so I'll be continuing with this and you'll be seeing updates more regularly so like always I'll quickly reply to those two reviews...**

**Jake Miller- Yeah I'm not sure where Ian Clock came from but I had to think of something and clock was the first thing that came to my mind, but I'm glad you liked it: D**

**Reish95- the amount of reviews this has been getting is a bit sad, and I'm quite disappointed, so thanks for reviewing because it really means a lot and hopefully once this kicks off, some more will be coming in.**

**Okay so now that's over the way, I give you chapter 3 of my Squeakquel...at long last lol...remember to leave a review, I reply to all in my chapters (if I can :p)**

The next morning, the girls were awoken to the sound of a truck. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all jolted up and looked around confused, until they noticed where they were.

"Are we there yet?" Eleanor said with a groan, they all looked around but due to the packaging they couldn't see anything, but just then the package started jolting up and down making the girl fall over everywhere in the package.

"We need to get out of here and see where we are" Brittany announced, Jeanette and Eleanor agreed and just then they all pushed through the package to make a hole, big enough for all of them to fit through. Brittany went first and she helped Jeanette when both Brittany and Jeanette helped Eleanor. Once they were all out of the package they looked around...they were on a delivery truck. The wind on their fur felt so nice, since they had been stuck in a little package for hours. The truck then drove past a road sign that said "LA" on it, when the girls all saw it they gasped with excitement, the trip flew by...they were happy they listened to Lily and Louise when they said to just sleep... it surprisingly worked.

"I-i can't believe they did it so quickly...I can't believe that we're actually almost there, living our dream at long last" Brittany said with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Don't jinx it, we're not there yet" Jeanette replied, snapping Brittany out of her fantasy world.

"Yeah and how are we going to know where to go, we may not even find the Chipmunks" Eleanor stressed; Brittany rolled her eyes and walked over to her little sister placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Elli, don't worry, everything will work out I promise" Brittany said. Eleanor smiled and then Brittany started to sing quietly, until she gradually got louder, once Jeanette and Eleanor had picked up on the song, they joined Brittany in harmony.

**Tell everybody i'm on my way  
>New friends and new places to see<br>With blue skies ahead, yes i'm on my way  
>And theres nowhere else i'd rather be<br>**Jeantte and Eleanor joined in with the chorus**  
>Tell everybody i'm on my way<br>And i'm loving every step i take  
>With the sun beating down, yes i'm on my way<br>And i can't keep this smile off my face  
><strong>It was now Jeanette's turn and she took the next verse**  
>Cause theres nothing like, seeing each other <strong>**again****  
>No matter what the distance between<br>And the stories we tell, will make you smile  
>Or really lifts my heart<br>**They all joined for the chorus again**  
>So tell'em i'm on my way<br>New friends and new places to see  
>And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more<br>With the moon keeping watch over me  
><strong>finally Eleanor took the next verse**  
>Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind<br>The sun will come out, wait and see  
>And the feeling of the wind<br>In your face can lift your heart**  
>They all joined together as the perfect sisters they are for the rest of the song<strong><br>Oh... theres no where i'd rather be  
>Cause i'm on my way now<br>Well and true  
>I'm my way there<br>I'm on my way now(x3)**

**Tell everybody i'm on my way  
>I just can't wait to be there<br>With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to share<strong>

**So tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be home<br>With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to show<strong>

**I'm on my way  
>Yes, I'm on my way<strong>  
>They finished in perfect harmony and they all stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.<p>

"We...are...AMAZING!" Brittany bellowed, Jeanette and Eleanor giggled when Brittany then looked back into the package and realised she forgotten something, she crawled over to the package and pulled out the little photograph, with her sisters, Lily, Louise and their number on the back, seeing this made a small tear come to Brittany's eye, they were the reason they got anywhere, they did most of the work, creating the look, name and where to go...now all Brittany and her sisters had to do was make it happen, and Brittany was determined to, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way and she wasn't going to disappoint anyone. Brittany looked around on her clothes and there wasn't any kind of pockets at all, just then something caught her eye, it was sticking out of a different package that must have split open or something, Brittany scurried up to it and pulled it out of the bag, it was a little locket. Brittany looked back at the photo and with her sharp nails, she managed to carve the photo into a perfect heart shape, being careful to not cut any of the phone number off, she then put it into the sparking, silver locket. The locket was obviously too big for Brittany to wear so she tided a huge not in to the chain and wrapped it around, making it a perfect fit for her chipmunk size. Brittany looked at her reflection in the locket and was pleased, it looked very nice on her and she then scurried back down to her sisters who gave her odd looks.

"Wow, Britt that looks really nice on you" Eleanor complimented, Brittany smiled in response when she saw Jeanette's glaring face, Brittany immediately went red...time for...the talk, Brittany prepared herself for the worse and made a deep sigh after sitting down.

"Okay Jeanette I'm ready, you can now bore me with your long speeches on what I've done wrong" Brittany moaned, but Jeanette only rolled her eyes and sat next to Brittany on the floor.

"Britt, you know stealing is wrong, someone will be expecting that locket, it may be for something important, how do you think they're going to feel once it doesn't come?" Jeanette asked, Brittany carried on sulking, she knew they Jeanette was right, she always was, but this was something she really liked, and she knew that Jeanette would make her give it back but just then something else caught Brittany's eye, it was a poster on the side of a building...it was of the Chipmunks, Brittany gasped with excitement and jumped up.

"We're here, come on, we need to go... I can smell the stardom waiting for us already!" Brittany said going into fantasy world again. Forgetting about the convosation they just had, they all jumped up and waited for the driver to stop, which was after another 5 minutes outside a little cafe. The girls jumped off the car and the smell from the cafe caught their attention straight away, they all went off in a trance and it was then that they realised just how hungry, thirsty and tired they were, and they needed to get some help...fast, Brittany licked her lips and snapped herself out of it.

"Come on guys, we have to keep on moving, once we're famous we can have all the food we want!" Brittany said, lifting the spirits, this was music to all of their ears, all they wanted was a nice sleep, some water and food.

The sun was so intense...typical they could use a bit of rain...or even just shelter, they had been walking forever and they were so exhausted, they weren't used to this kind of heat... in Australia they always had their cool and shady tree to protect them from the sun, but this...they were walking in straight daylight, and their fury chipmunk bodies didn't help...if only they had some kind of sign. Right that second, there was a woman walking by, she had long blond hair, high heels, bright red lipstick and she stood up straight as she walked down the road.

"We need help, we've been walking forever" Jeanette moaned.

"And I'm still hungry" Eleanor added.

"And I look like I've just been pulled out of a rubbish bin" Brittany concluded, it was then that they spotted the tall woman and Jeanette pointed at her and Brittany and Eleanor nodded, going through with the plan.

"Erm... excuse me... Miss?" Jeanette said walking up to the woman. The woman looked down oddly then when she saw the girls her eyes widened.

"AAAAAA, RATS!" She screamed, the woman took her bag off of her shoulder and started swinging it around at the girls. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor started legging it with fright, but the woman just kept on chasing them, they turned a corner and the girls hid around the side of the alley and watched as the woman ran by, their hearts were beating and they were shaking, all they wanted was some help.

"Well, that went well" Brittany joked, Jeanette rolled her eyes and they all got off of the wall when they all heard something, it sount like...music.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor walked up the road and followed the music, as they got closer, it became louder and clearer, just then they all stopped, looked at the arena in front of them and listened.

"It sounds like..." Eleanor started.

"Us" Eleanor finished, Brittany was confused, how would there already be?... then it hit her and her eyes lit with joy as she spun around to face her sisters.

"THE CHIPMUNKS! Come on let's go, there must be a way in somewhere" Brittany ordered, as soon as Jeanette and Eleanor too heard the news they beamed off close behind Brittany. They looked around at the side of the building and saw that there was a window open, they all scurried up to it and helped each other inside, they could hear the chipmunks voices very clearly now and the girls managed to sneak into the venue, from behind the security guards. Once they were in there they couldn't believe their eyes.

"They're even cuter in person" Eleanor cooed as her eyes got stuck onto the small, chubby and cute chipmunk on the right. They all smiled and then got lost into the chipmunks show, until the song finished and the red clad chipmunk came to centre stage.

"Shh, Alvin's speaking!" Brittany ordered.

"We didn't even say anything Britt" Eleanor replied, Brittany rolled her eyes and the whole arena went dead quiet.

"Thanks for coming to our show; you've been a great audience!" Alvin called out into the arena; he gave a cheeky grin and started walking offstage when the whole arena started screaming.

"ONE MORE!"

"BAD DAY"

"ENCORE"

People were shouting, just then Alvin stopped and Simon and Theodore shot out of the floor and stood on tall podiums as the arena cheered even louder and watched the last performance of the night.

**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
>I told the witch doctor I was in <strong>love** with you  
>And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do<br>He said that ...**

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
>I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice<br>And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
>He said to ...<strong>

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

**Now, you've been keeping love from me  
>Just like you were a miser<br>And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
>So I went out and found myself<br>A guy that's so much wiser  
>And he taught me the way to win your heart<strong>

**My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
>My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
>Oh, Baby ...<strong>

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
><strong> they all finished together in perfect harmony and after yet again another huge applause the Chipmunks finally did end the show and walk off.

"WE CAN'T LOSE THEM, COME ON!" Brittany bellowed, the girls then started running off into the audience to find the Chipmunks, but just then from out of nowhere a giant hand was reaching out for them and grabbed them all by the tails and shoved them into a brown, cotton bag, what on earth was happening now?

**And there's chapter 3, hope you like it remember to review and I'll see you all shortly! xxx**


End file.
